How Hermione Became a Weasley
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: After the war is over and won, an unexpected turn of events result in Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley engaging in a secret love affair. But what happens when Hermione gets pregnant and people find out? How will everyone react? And what will the two love birds do? AU, Smut, Mature, Hermione/Arthur


**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me; no money being made, etc.

**Author's Note:** This fic is purely Arthur Weasley/Hermione Granger though may contain other secondary pairings. Also there is no child porn since this is after the war though it will say that later and Hermione is slightly older than eighteen. It also contains smut; Weasley-bashing and more so if that bothers you or you are underage, stop right now! Otherwise, continue and I hope you like this rather unusual pairing that struck my fancy lately.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1: **

Hermione Granger stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower of the Burrow, breathing a weary sigh. It had been another strenuous summer day of helping Molly Weasley in the kitchen with the meals and dinner prep and dishes. She filled up the bath to the brim and poured in some bubble liquid. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in, stark naked, into the water and sank into the cool refreshing liquid so it covered her entire body up to her neck.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Arthur Weasley waltzed into the bathroom. The older man froze in shock and Hermione gasped at him for he was stark naked too, towel in hand and mouth agape. He stared at her obviously naked form and his cock began to harden. Hermione blushed to realize that it was ten times bigger than Ron or Harry's and she had snuck a look at both over the summer!

"Hermione!" Arthur stammered, covering his bits with the towel. "I am so sorry, my dear. I didn't know you were in here. The house was so quiet what with everyone playing Quidditch. I thought…"

"It's alright, Mr. Weasley," Hermione mumbled. "It was not your fault and besides, you can't see anything, now can you? If anything I should apologize as I saw your boy bits."

"Oh don't worry about that," Arthur blushed. "Sorry for their reaction. I shouldn't have thought of you that way but I couldn't help it. That's how men react to seeing a beautiful young woman such as yourself."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione gasped. "None of the other boys do. They all think I am a boring, know-it-all, bookworm with bushy hair and buck teeth."

"Then they are just young and stupid and immature," Arthur growled. "They don't know that they have a goddess for a friend and should be ashamed of themselves!"

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Hermione blushed.

"Please, call me Arthur," The man stammered. "Do you mind if I use the loo while you bathe? I promise I won't stare and I'll lock the door so no one else will find out."

"Um, sure," Hermione sighed. "What harm will it do now I guess."

"Thanks," Arthur said and locked the door behind him.

He wrapped the towel around his buttocks but held it open so that it blocked his penis from view but allowed him to relieve himself freely. While Arthur relieved himself, he couldn't resist hidden glances at Hermione and was surprised to see that she was snatching glances at him. Eventually he was done and reached for the toilet paper.

"I was going to take a shower," Arthur mumbled. "But there's no point now. I shall leave."

Arthur turned around and was just about to go when Hermione called him back.

"Arthur, wait!" Hermione whispered.

Arthur turned around slowly not believing his ears.

"I'm using your home," Hermione blushed. "It's only fair that you use your own bathroom. It's the least I could do."

"Hermione are you sure?" Arthur pressed. "You're not a minor anymore but I don't want to be sent to Azkaban for raping or seducing a teenage witch."

"Or cheating on your wife," Hermione said dryly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Molly used a love potion to get me and we never truly liked each other. She said in private that I am allowed to have secret affairs so long as we don't split up and I act like I am in love with her in public."

"Oh, Arthur!" The witch whispered sadly. "I am so sorry to hear that."

"No worries," Arthur sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Well, you don't need to worry about rape or seduction," Hermione blushed nervously. "I'd be lucky to have any boy who would shag a bookworm."

"Is that a yes to sharing your bath then?" Arthur licked his lips.

"Hells to the yes!" Hermione grinned.

Arthur chuckled and cast off his towel. It sank to the floor and he climbed into the tub sitting opposite Hermione.

"Don't be silly, Arthur," Hermione chuckled. "Come here, you big boy."

"Okay," Arthur grinned and crawled over so that he straddled Hermione's lap.

Hermione moaned to feel the weight of him on her thighs and wrapped her arms around his back. Arthur groaned and buried his face in her neck and trailed kisses along her shoulders and chest. Hermione nuzzled him and traced her fingers along his strong, muscular arms. Despite being slightly rotund, Arthur was still quite fit for an older wizard; must be due to being a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

Then it happened: Their lips met and a spark flashed between them. Hermione's breasts hardened and her tiny nipples stood proud and tall and erect. Even her clit started getting engorged as Arthur ground softly, tenderly against her. Arthur's hands groped her breasts and bum as they kissed, pinching her nipples tenderly. He kissed her softly, passionately revealing that he was an expert kisser and far better than his ginger son's sloppy kisses.

Hermione moaned as Arthur slid his tongue down her neck and encircled her breasts with it. He kissed and suckled on them like a newborn babe and Hermione cradled his head against her chest, moaning and writhing beneath him. The elderly wizard sighed in pleasure and kissed Hermione again, stroking her butt crack tenderly.

"I want you to fuck me, Arthur!" Hermione groaned. "Take me here, now. Make me an honest witch!"

"You said it," Arthur grunted. "And you'll take it like the slut you are."

"Fuck, yes!" Hermione moaned.

She had been longing for hot dirty sex for ages but her temporary relationship with Ron had backfired when he didn't want to go all the way. He claimed that they had to wait for marriage before having sex and that they would only "do it" to have babies as that was all he needed Hermione for. Needless to say, he got a well-earned slap on the face and kick in the groin and Hermione broke up with him. She hadn't had a relationship since because no one wanted to shag the Hogwarts resident bookworm and Harry was with Ginny currently.

"Open wide, girl," Arthur moaned and kissed Hermione hard, making her toes curl.

Hermione braced herself and Arthur positioned his cock above her waiting eager pussy. He took a deep breath and slammed into her hard. Hermione screamed in pain as he tore her hymen and hot tears sprung to her eyes. Arthur was too lust-driven to notice though as he hammered into her cunt relentlessly, pounding into her savagely.

Eventually, the pain dulled and she became numb and rather limp in Arthur's arms. The faintest hints of pleasure gave her some respite but she stilled sobbed quietly as Arthur fucked her. Despite all this, she wasn't angry; instead she was elated. She was being shagged for the first, and hopefully not the last, time and it was so fucking awesome!

"Holy shit I'm gonna cum!" Arthur roared. "Should I take it out?"

"Hell no!" Hermione whimpered. "I want you to fill my womb with your seed. I don't care if I have your secret love child. I want your cock to fill me, Arthur. Make me yours!" 

"Fuck, you are so damn hot, girl," Arthur growled and kissed Hermione lovingly on the lips and she returned his ministrations with passion.

Hermione braced herself as Arthur grew rigid and he cried out in ecstasy as he came, filling Hermione with his essence. Gasping and panting for breath, the older man collapsed on the eighteen-year-old witch and she wrapped her arms tenderly about him.

"Shit, that was hot!" Hermione moaned.

"You liked it, huh?" Arthur murmured, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hells, yeah!" Hermione giggled. "You up for a blowjob soon?"

"Not now," Arthur groaned happily. "We should go before we are missed but I'll come to your room tonight and fuck you up the ass."

"Then can I suck your dick?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, baby girl," Arthur chuckled. "You can suck me whenever you want. But we can't let Molly or the others find out. She gave me permission to have flings but she'd be horrified if she found out it was you."

"No worries, dear," Hermione moaned, kissing Arthur soundly on the lips. "I'll keep our secret."

"I love you Hermione," Arthur sighed happily.

"And I love you, Arthur," Hermione breathed.

There they lay for a little while, contemplating and looking forward to their new future: Together!

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want another chapter? Leave a review and let me know so I can make this even better yet!


End file.
